Chaos bleeds altenate ending
by dark nightmere
Summary: What if the vampire Tara had defeated Willow and turned her into a vampire. What if Willow decided to turn the Tara in her world as well as bringing back her doppelganger from hell and claim the hellmouth for there own.
1. Chapter 1 The Mall

**Chaos Bleeds alternate ending **

Chapter 1 The mall

As Willow enters the mall she sees two vampires jump down as she sends fire at them she ran into the sports shop coming across a bat which she picked up and used to whack some vampires that entered the shop as she dusted them she hurried through this place. As Willow entered the computer store having destroyed much of the back of the sports store she entered it finding a key which she could use entering the back of the store exiting the store she found lords of vampires unleashing a sonic blast frying all of them she hurried up the stirs finding a door with to the bank. As Willow ran past it she found a vampire behind a door who she asked if it knew how to open the security doors but wanted money to do it as Willow ran back through and used the key to open the door returning to the first area putting up a shield she entered the key store collecting a key she jumped down the stirs collecting some oil as she returned to the other side she opened the door to the book store finding more vampires as she burned them finding a way up top she used the oil to restart the lift. As Willow used the key she found in the store to open the bank heading deeper into it using the Dictaphone she bypassed the bank finding a little money which she returned to the vampire but he wanted more as she returned to the computer store finding a key card she re-entered the first area getting lots of money and taking it to the vampire. As the vampire gave her the hard drive Willow hacked into the security system finding a hall way where her final confrontation was.

As Willow entered the balcony she saw a vampire Tara "Tara no anything but this" but the vampire Tara said nothing as it fought Willow in a battle summoning vampire minions who Willow and the vampire Tara destroyed as the vampire Tara cut down Willow's health she saw her chance and jumped over the Balcony. As Tara landed smiling at Willow as she backed up trying to summon fire to her hands Tara grasped the red heads neck in her hands Willow had sustained more damage than her having taken more fireballs but still she had been hit as well smiling evilly she said "Come on Willow where is all that fine goodness which you usually have" as Willow replied "your not my Tara she would never do this" just as the vampire Tara bit into Willow's neck nearly draining her all out as she slit her breast as Willow jumped up and drank her blood her human body fell back dead as Tara picked her up taking Willow's body away to return to her master.

Chapter 2 return to the hospital

As Willow fell the rest of the gang having defeated there opponents within the realms where they had been sent they thought they had victory but when only four of the five returned Buffy asked "where's Willow I know that she would not let herself be beaten by anything that lives in this realm". As Xander looked around he knew that there was only one thing that could defeat his best friend and that was Tara fearing the worst he said "you don't think that Willow had a battle with Tara do you the danger those two could do is terrible because they have such power". As Spike looked over board knowing that he was only hear because of Earthen Rayne he may help the gang but he knew that the danger of vampires he just hoped that Willow would be ok because the red head had always been a good person and knew that she was stronger than any vampire. As Buffy looked at Sid she asked "can we revive Cassandra with the four pieces of her body that we have". As Sid the puppet looked at them he said "it is possible but she will only have one arm because Willow was supposed to retrieve the other one" just as they placed all the body parts together as Cassandra's eye's flashed open she asked "why am I so cold". Meanwhile in the first's castle Tara sat down looking over Willow smiling because the Willow from her world was slain now she had a new one and no one could stop her now because soon she would change the Tara from Willow's world and then the world would be doomed.

Chapter 3 Awakening

As Willow slowly awake it felt like she had slept for an eternity as her yellow eyes looked around she knew that something felt strange as she touched her face a twisted smile fell on her lips. As Tara watched Willow awaken she knew that she most be hungry as she walked in saying "Willow how do you feel" as Willow looked at Tara she said "hungry sire what to play". As Tara laughed at Willow's child like glee she knew that she would have fun with her love because that's what they had done in her world as she threw a human to Willow she smiled as her love bit into his neck feeding knowing that soon they would be free of the first's control.

As the first watched them he had no idea that Tara still had feelings for the red head but he should not be surprised because Willow had sired Tara meaning that Tara would sire Willow just to be with her again smiling as he knew that his plans may have got a bit easier.

As Willow drank the blood from the boy that Tara had given her she smiled as she saw herself drinking her Tara's blood and bringing her back to the her and two vampire Tara's would be grant because even Buffy could not stop them then. As Tara saw Willow throw the body away she said "Do you know the spell to return as to your world" as Willow considered this she knew that the first had brought them here and she knew that if she could use her dark magic to escape this realm and return to her own and find Tara nothing could stop them not even Buffy. As Willow spoke "yes I believe I can help us escape this realm and then find my Tara and turn her so that there are two of us but I intend to bring the other me back so that we can claim the hellmouth for are own and use it to bring the earth into eternal darkness".

Meanwhile

As Buffy and the surviving gang member's have arrived at the castle to find hope's dagger and slay the first unknown to them Willow was casting a spell to return herself and Tara to there own world.

As Willow and Tara began to cast the spell to return them to the real world Willow felt Buffy's presence smiling evilly knowing that she had come to slay the first and fail because Willow had bigger plans than just this world much bigger.


	2. Chapter 2 Return to the hospital

**Chaos Bleeds alternate ending **

Chapter 1 The mall

As Willow enters the mall she sees two vampires jump down as she sends fire at them she ran into the sports shop coming across a bat which she picked up and used to whack some vampires that entered the shop as she dusted them she hurried through this place. As Willow entered the computer store having destroyed much of the back of the sports store she entered it finding a key which she could use entering the back of the store exiting the store she found lords of vampires unleashing a sonic blast frying all of them she hurried up the stirs finding a door with to the bank. As Willow ran past it she found a vampire behind a door who she asked if it knew how to open the security doors but wanted money to do it as Willow ran back through and used the key to open the door returning to the first area putting up a shield she entered the key store collecting a key she jumped down the stirs collecting some oil as she returned to the other side she opened the door to the book store finding more vampires as she burned them finding a way up top she used the oil to restart the lift. As Willow used the key she found in the store to open the bank heading deeper into it using the Dictaphone she bypassed the bank finding a little money which she returned to the vampire but he wanted more as she returned to the computer store finding a key card she re-entered the first area getting lots of money and taking it to the vampire. As the vampire gave her the hard drive Willow hacked into the security system finding a hall way where her final confrontation was.

As Willow entered the balcony she saw a vampire Tara "Tara no anything but this" but the vampire Tara said nothing as it fought Willow in a battle summoning vampire minions who Willow and the vampire Tara destroyed as the vampire Tara cut down Willow's health she saw her chance and jumped over the Balcony. As Tara landed smiling at Willow as she backed up trying to summon fire to her hands Tara grasped the red heads neck in her hands Willow had sustained more damage than her having taken more fireballs but still she had been hit as well smiling evilly she said "Come on Willow where is all that fine goodness which you usually have" as Willow replied "your not my Tara she would never do this" just as the vampire Tara bit into Willow's neck nearly draining her all out as she slit her breast as Willow jumped up and drank her blood her human body fell back dead as Tara picked her up taking Willow's body away to return to her master.

Chapter 2 return to the hospital

As Willow fell the rest of the gang having defeated there opponents within the realms where they had been sent they thought they had victory but when only four of the five returned Buffy asked "where's Willow I know that she would not let herself be beaten by anything that lives in this realm". As Xander looked around he knew that there was only one thing that could defeat his best friend and that was Tara fearing the worst he said "you don't think that Willow had a battle with Tara do you the danger those two could do is terrible because they have such power". As Spike looked over board knowing that he was only hear because of Earthen Rayne he may help the gang but he knew that the danger of vampires he just hoped that Willow would be ok because the red head had always been a good person and knew that she was stronger than any vampire. As Buffy looked at Sid she asked "can we revive Cassandra with the four pieces of her body that we have". As Sid the puppet looked at them he said "it is possible but she will only have one arm because Willow was supposed to retrieve the other one" just as they placed all the body parts together as Cassandra's eye's flashed open she asked "why am I so cold". Meanwhile in the first's castle Tara sat down looking over Willow smiling because the Willow from her world was slain now she had a new one and no one could stop her now because soon she would change the Tara from Willow's world and then the world would be doomed.

Chapter 3 Awakening

As Willow slowly awake it felt like she had slept for an eternity as her yellow eyes looked around she knew that something felt strange as she touched her face a twisted smile fell on her lips. As Tara watched Willow awaken she knew that she most be hungry as she walked in saying "Willow how do you feel" as Willow looked at Tara she said "hungry sire what to play". As Tara laughed at Willow's child like glee she knew that she would have fun with her love because that's what they had done in her world as she threw a human to Willow she smiled as her love bit into his neck feeding knowing that soon they would be free of the first's control.

As the first watched them he had no idea that Tara still had feelings for the red head but he should not be surprised because Willow had sired Tara meaning that Tara would sire Willow just to be with her again smiling as he knew that his plans may have got a bit easier.

As Willow drank the blood from the boy that Tara had given her she smiled as she saw herself drinking her Tara's blood and bringing her back to the her and two vampire Tara's would be grant because even Buffy could not stop them then. As Tara saw Willow throw the body away she said "Do you know the spell to return as to your world" as Willow considered this she knew that the first had brought them here and she knew that if she could use her dark magic to escape this realm and return to her own and find Tara nothing could stop them not even Buffy. As Willow spoke "yes I believe I can help us escape this realm and then find my Tara and turn her so that there are two of us but I intend to bring the other me back so that we can claim the hellmouth for are own and use it to bring the earth into eternal darkness".

Meanwhile

As Buffy and the surviving gang member's have arrived at the castle to find hope's dagger and slay the first unknown to them Willow was casting a spell to return herself and Tara to there own world.

As Willow and Tara began to cast the spell to return them to the real world Willow felt Buffy's presence smiling evilly knowing that she had come to slay the first and fail because Willow had bigger plans than just this world much bigger.


	3. Chapter 3 Awakening

**Chaos Bleeds alternate ending **

Chapter 1 The mall

As Willow enters the mall she sees two vampires jump down as she sends fire at them she ran into the sports shop coming across a bat which she picked up and used to whack some vampires that entered the shop as she dusted them she hurried through this place. As Willow entered the computer store having destroyed much of the back of the sports store she entered it finding a key which she could use entering the back of the store exiting the store she found lords of vampires unleashing a sonic blast frying all of them she hurried up the stirs finding a door with to the bank. As Willow ran past it she found a vampire behind a door who she asked if it knew how to open the security doors but wanted money to do it as Willow ran back through and used the key to open the door returning to the first area putting up a shield she entered the key store collecting a key she jumped down the stirs collecting some oil as she returned to the other side she opened the door to the book store finding more vampires as she burned them finding a way up top she used the oil to restart the lift. As Willow used the key she found in the store to open the bank heading deeper into it using the Dictaphone she bypassed the bank finding a little money which she returned to the vampire but he wanted more as she returned to the computer store finding a key card she re-entered the first area getting lots of money and taking it to the vampire. As the vampire gave her the hard drive Willow hacked into the security system finding a hall way where her final confrontation was.

As Willow entered the balcony she saw a vampire Tara "Tara no anything but this" but the vampire Tara said nothing as it fought Willow in a battle summoning vampire minions who Willow and the vampire Tara destroyed as the vampire Tara cut down Willow's health she saw her chance and jumped over the Balcony. As Tara landed smiling at Willow as she backed up trying to summon fire to her hands Tara grasped the red heads neck in her hands Willow had sustained more damage than her having taken more fireballs but still she had been hit as well smiling evilly she said "Come on Willow where is all that fine goodness which you usually have" as Willow replied "your not my Tara she would never do this" just as the vampire Tara bit into Willow's neck nearly draining her all out as she slit her breast as Willow jumped up and drank her blood her human body fell back dead as Tara picked her up taking Willow's body away to return to her master.

Chapter 2 return to the hospital

As Willow fell the rest of the gang having defeated there opponents within the realms where they had been sent they thought they had victory but when only four of the five returned Buffy asked "where's Willow I know that she would not let herself be beaten by anything that lives in this realm". As Xander looked around he knew that there was only one thing that could defeat his best friend and that was Tara fearing the worst he said "you don't think that Willow had a battle with Tara do you the danger those two could do is terrible because they have such power". As Spike looked over board knowing that he was only hear because of Earthen Rayne he may help the gang but he knew that the danger of vampires he just hoped that Willow would be ok because the red head had always been a good person and knew that she was stronger than any vampire. As Buffy looked at Sid she asked "can we revive Cassandra with the four pieces of her body that we have". As Sid the puppet looked at them he said "it is possible but she will only have one arm because Willow was supposed to retrieve the other one" just as they placed all the body parts together as Cassandra's eye's flashed open she asked "why am I so cold". Meanwhile in the first's castle Tara sat down looking over Willow smiling because the Willow from her world was slain now she had a new one and no one could stop her now because soon she would change the Tara from Willow's world and then the world would be doomed.

Chapter 3 Awakening

As Willow slowly awake it felt like she had slept for an eternity as her yellow eyes looked around she knew that something felt strange as she touched her face a twisted smile fell on her lips. As Tara watched Willow awaken she knew that she most be hungry as she walked in saying "Willow how do you feel" as Willow looked at Tara she said "hungry sire what to play". As Tara laughed at Willow's child like glee she knew that she would have fun with her love because that's what they had done in her world as she threw a human to Willow she smiled as her love bit into his neck feeding knowing that soon they would be free of the first's control.

As the first watched them he had no idea that Tara still had feelings for the red head but he should not be surprised because Willow had sired Tara meaning that Tara would sire Willow just to be with her again smiling as he knew that his plans may have got a bit easier.

As Willow drank the blood from the boy that Tara had given her she smiled as she saw herself drinking her Tara's blood and bringing her back to the her and two vampire Tara's would be grant because even Buffy could not stop them then. As Tara saw Willow throw the body away she said "Do you know the spell to return as to your world" as Willow considered this she knew that the first had brought them here and she knew that if she could use her dark magic to escape this realm and return to her own and find Tara nothing could stop them not even Buffy. As Willow spoke "yes I believe I can help us escape this realm and then find my Tara and turn her so that there are two of us but I intend to bring the other me back so that we can claim the hellmouth for are own and use it to bring the earth into eternal darkness".

Meanwhile

As Buffy and the surviving gang member's have arrived at the castle to find hope's dagger and slay the first unknown to them Willow was casting a spell to return herself and Tara to there own world.

As Willow and Tara began to cast the spell to return them to the real world Willow felt Buffy's presence smiling evilly knowing that she had come to slay the first and fail because Willow had bigger plans than just this world much bigger.


End file.
